50 ways to Annoy Max
by the7thflockmember
Summary: exactly what the title says. i'm bored as hell
1. Chapter 1

50 WAYS TO ANNOY MAX FROM MAXIMUM RIDE

1) Tell her Ari says hi and he loves her

2) Push Iggy into Fang who is standing next to Max

3) When the boys fall on top of Max wolf whistle

4) Tell her you didn't know that she liked to juggle two boys at once

5) Then ask if they were the only ones

6) Then have Nudge talk about it

7) Dye everything she owns various shades of pink

8)While flying push Fang and Iggy into each other

9) When they forget to flap and start falling, you start singing

10) Sing it's raining men

11) "Accidentally" call Fang "Fag" while talking to Angel

12) Imitate Peter Pettigrew from Harry Potter when you apologize

13) Then start talking like Golem/ Smegul from Lord of the Rings. You know, being all bipolar and stuff

14) On a really long flight start sing "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" (**btw, look that up. it's a great song)**

15) Offer to cut her hair while holding a seashell

16) Then ask if she still needs surgery on her arm

17) Tell her you have a PhD in cutting random objects

18) then laugh as she runs away screaming

19) Pay Gazzy 10 bucks to imitate her saying "Fang! Come here! I have a headache! Come make it betterrr!" in a really whiny voice

20) and then have him say "Ooh, Fang. That feels nice. *sigh* I loooooove you!

21) When you go to your local grocery store take a bottle of tomato juice and lead it to the bathroom. Then yell really loudly from the toilet, "MAX! I GOT MY PERIOD!... i think... WELL... THERE'S A _**LOT**_ OF BLOOD!"

22) Have Angel hold her hand and whisper "i see dead people."

23) then have her say "That kid from the movie wasn't as psycho as you thought he was."

24) and then, "you don't think I'm crazy... do you?"

25) When you see a swarm of Flyboys scream, "The British are coming, the British are coming!"

26) and then, "OH MY JONAS! AND MICHAEL JACKSON'S LEADING THEM!"

27) Fall over Fang's feet right next to her and then accuse him of tripping you.

28) When ever she says something say "Purple-polka dotted rubber ducky named Sacagawea with whipped cream on top!"

29)"Yes ma'am. Roger that. Over and out!"

30) Call her a cow

31) Then have a conversation (where you do all of the talking) about how she could be a human-avian-_taurus_ recombinant life form

32) Then say she'd make a pretty purple and pink cow. Maybe periwinkle

33) Do Nudge's hair badly

34) Make Max listen to her complain until she gives in

35) Then she would have to redo her tangly mane of hair

36) Sing "I Believe I Can Fly" before taking off

37) Before opening a door scream, "I HAVE THE POWER!"

38) Then rip the door open and hit yourself in the face

39) pretend to pass out

40) when you are "revived" say, "Max! You saved my life! How can I ever repay you?!!?"

41) Walk in on her while she's in the bathroom

42) Tell Fang he can use the bathroom while she's in it

43) Poke her stomach and then her back and scream, "IT'S THE POKE OF DOOM! YOU HAVE BEEN CURSED! EVERYBODY, SHE HAS THE CURSE OF THE POKE OF DOOM! STAY AWAY! STAY FAR, FAR AWAY!

44) While attacking Erasers and Flyboys start singing, "Kung Fu Fighting" and then at the end when you finish your last one scream, "FEAR ME!"

45) Point at a package of new, unopened metallic pencils and yell, "OMG! ERASERS!... Wait... where are the wings?Oooh... they must be the old version."

46) Tell her Fang is gay and would like to be called any of these, "Fangy Tangy (from Personality Change), Fangalicious, Fangtastic, or DA FANGALATAHH.

47) Tell her that Fang is done with his emo stage and is now going into his gangster stage. And that he now has a squirtgun.

48) Tell her that the youngest flock members have all become FCN's... FLYING CUCUMBER NINJAS!

49) take out batspork and then move him in front of her face singing "da da da da da da da da BATSPORK! TO THE RESCUE! TO THE SPORKMOBILE!"

50) Point to random birds and tell her that "that could be her cousin."

here are some bonuses for reading my stories!!

BONUS NUMBAH ONE! Ask her if she thinks Fang is good in bed... in front of Angel

BONUS NUMBAH TWO! Ask her if she thinks she is part ostrich

BONUS NUMBAH THREE! Before she can answer tackle her and make her shove her head in the dirt

BONUS NUMBAH FOUR Then say that you only did that so the Erasers couldn't see her.


	2. A Word

**Heyy guys! Sorry, this isn't an update, but I've been getting some complaints. I know that I got some of these from a youtube video, I thought I brought that up, but apparently I didn't. I tried to put an original twist on it, and let's face it, most of us all take a little bit of someone else's work and put it in ours. But isn't that what fanfiction is? You take what you have and use it. I posted these so people wouldn't be lost, and to make it almost my own, and then I started writing a story based on it. If you have a problem with that, kindly, fudge the hell off. I'm in no mood to be put down by people who say stuff about me. Please and thanks.**

~Abby


End file.
